Mancala
Mancala was a mini-game in Club Penguin. It was one of the site's oldest games. During Beta Testing it was playable in the Coffee Shop. However, it was moved to the Book Room two days in. Only two players could play it, and the objective of the game was to collect from the board more stones than the opponent, before one of the players cleared their side of the board. It was based on the real-life game Mancala. Mancala was also a game which used to be available on the RocketSnail Games website, this being why it was on Club Penguin. How to play Players alternated turns. In their turn, each player had to select a group of stones from one hole on their side of the board. Each stone was dropped one by one in the holes around the board, including their own Mancala, but not the opponent's Mancala. How to win The game was over when a player had no more stones on their side of the board. The winner was the player with the greatest total number of stones in their mancala and any remaining stones on their side of the board. Trivia *It was one of the five original games in Club Penguin. It was also the first multiplayer game. *In November 2005, Club Penguin added a mancala table to the HQ; however, it was removed in February 2006 for an unknown reason. *Just like Find Four, players were able to watch other people play this game. This feature was added on January 25, 2006. *It was voted "Game of the Year" for 2006 in The Penguin Times. *Rockhopper once stated that Mancala was his favorite game. *Mancala was the second game in Club Penguin to have once existed on the RocketSnail Games website. The other was Hydro Hopper. *During Beta Testing, there were four Mancala tables. Sometime between the Beta Test Party and Club Penguin's launch, another one was added, making five. After the remodel of The Journey in 2012, one table was removed again. *In June 2005, the Club Penguin version of Mancala was released on RocketSnail Games to have a public beta test. *An actual replica of the Mancala board was sold in the Disney Store in 2008. *There was a Mancala Pin hidden August 2016. *Mancala, Puffle Roundup and Sled Racing were the only mini-games to be moved to another room from their original location they were added to. Mancala was originally in the Coffee Shop, but was eventually moved to the Book Room after all of its bugs were fixed. Gallery Mancala Empty Board.png|The old look of the Mancala boards in the Book Room Book Room 2012.png|Mancala boards in the renovated Book Room Mancala Book Room.png|Mancala boards in the old Book Room HQ 2005 2.png|The Mancala board in the HQ Mancalacpp.jpg|Mancala on the RocketSnail Games website manwhatta.PNG|Penguins playing Mancala in the comic "Stand-off" 112 lrg-en.gif|A green penguin playing Mancala with Rockhopper in the comic "Game with Fame" Vintage Mancala.jpg|Penguins playing Mancala in the snow Mancala.png|Two penguins playing Mancala Penguins39.png|Two penguins with a Mancala board Penguin1328.png|A penguin with a Mancala board Book Room postcard 3.png|As seen on the Book Room postcard SWF *Mancala *Instructions Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2005